It's never been like this
by capturedereannie
Summary: In Levi's room, where he invited Hanji to come over to clean, she suddenly asked Levi if he ever wondered his life with a wife, with his own family. LEVIHAN FIC! One-shot


_I do not own anything, characters belong to the very great Isayama Sensei._

Enjoy! LeviHan!

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, around three, Levi went to Hanji's room to find her. He was right, Hanji was there, sitting in front of her table with her glasses reading a book.

" Oi Kuso Megane" He called and caught Hanji's attention. She looked back at him, face composed with confusion.

"Oh Levi, what brings you here?" She asked.

"You seem really busy, huh" Levi said, wearing the same expression in his face that he shows all the time.

"Nah, I'm just reading a book. Do you have some business with me?" She asked once again.

"Come with me." He said, voice flat but with authority that pushed Hanji to follow him without saying anything.

Hanji followed him, and that led into his room. She stared at him for a moment until he took two brooms and put the white handkerchief in his head. He gave the one broom to her and she blanky streched her hand to accept the invitation to clean the room.

"Wha- what do you mean by this?" She asked, confused and pissed at the same time.

"Can't you see, it's a broom. Now let's clean" He said. "My room's pretty messy and I need you to help me."

"Are you for real?!" She shouted but with a hint of sarcasm and a bit of joke. She sighed and said, "I guess I have no choice. Okay! Let's do this!" She punched her left palm using her right hand, the gesture of getting ready. He looked at her and smirked.

"Ne, Levi. Why do you like cleaning that much? You're being so OC" she asked, not even bothering to look at him while asking.

"I have no reason." He said. His expression didn't even change and eyes locked on the corner he was cleaning to.

Silence dominated the whole room and awkwardness ate the two. It was never been like this whenever they are together, normal and usual. But this moment, it was the first time they felt this way, something was wrong and right the same time that made their mouth shut for a while.

"Levi! Do I look like a wife?" She asked bluntly, eyes shining with a very funny position. Her lips pouting, both hands resting above the handle of the broom and butt out that showed her curves, trying to lighten up the mood between them.

"Not at all" He said, waiting for her reaction.  
She was disappointed but she didn't show it and just pouted her lips.

"Well, kidding." Levi took back what he said and smiled. He could read Hanji even though she tried to conceal what she felt.

After that, Hanji just continued cleaning but she stopped and asked Levi again.

"Ne, Have you ever wondered how your life would be if you didn't join the survey corps? Having a family, a wife?" She asked and that made Levi's eyes widened. He was surprised of what she asked and that kept him silenced for a minute.

"Beats me" He answered, looking up, seemed like waiting for an answer above. Then just a few seconds after that, he spoke, "How about you? Do you wish to have a family?"

"The truth is I do," She replied without any hesitation. "I wanted to have a husband, a son, a family. Sometimes I think of marrying you, Haha! But- "

"It wasn't a bad idea though." He suddenly said while she was still speaking. Hanji's face turned red and she felt herself flushed so she looked away. But it was futile, since Levi known her for a very long time, there's no way she could hide anything from him.

"Re-really..." She said in a very small voice while her back facing Levi.

When she turned around to look at him, she didn't notice that he walked towards her, to get closer. He looked up at her, staring at her intently, studying her features. She was speechless of how close their faces were, because of all those times they were together, they had never been as close as this moment and for the first time, their eyes locked on with each other trying to melt themselves.

Levi made his move without hesitation. His right hand shifted to reach Hanji's cheek and traced the edge of her jawline while the other moved to her back to assist the lady. She stiffened and didn't know what to do.

"Sit down" He whispered in a soft and airy voice in the weak spot of her ears that made her knees weakened and started to fall down and let her sat on the floor.

He sat down too to level himself to her. He touched gently her left cheekbones and she felt her skin burned from his touch. She just let herself unarmored and let him do what he wanted to do.

Suddenly, a warm and soft flesh pressed into her lips and she felt a sudden spark between them. He kissed her. It was just a smack but slow and very intimate kiss that she could feel like melting. He stared at her for a while after that kiss, asking a permission without any words if he could kiss her again, one more time. In her face, the answer was written and it was yes.

He kissed her again but this time, deeper, a bit wilder and bolder. He opened his mouth trying to devour her lips. She didn't let him the only one to make a move, so Hanji bit his lower lip and started slipping her tongue. Levi accepted her invitation, and let his tongue do the same with her. They were both new in terms of these things, but who knew they were like experts in doing this.

Levi seized the moment and moved his hands to her waist and the other one stayed at her cheeks, while Hanji's hands were both into his hair. They just kissed for the whole moment, experimenting how their lips work while they were both unknown to the pleasure that they were feeling and the arousal of both desires.

* * *

It's my first fanfic! Well, congrats to myself. *applause*

Actually I am very nervous of what you guys think of this fic, please tell me if you like it or not.

ALSO! Please correct my grammar. Thanks!

SO THANK YOU AGAIN!

If you guys want more (oh please tell me you want more! Lol kidding) feel free to message me here or in tumblr, .com

Thankies!


End file.
